


Lo nunca dicho...

by MoneerehNut



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneerehNut/pseuds/MoneerehNut
Summary: No hay adversario más difícil de vencer que aquel que vive dentro de uno mismo… y Sasuke lo sabe mejor que nadie. O de cuando el mundo ninja es eminentemente homofóbico, y debe aprender a lidiar con ello. SasuNaruSasu.





	1. I. Lo nunca dicho... se niega.

_Lo nunca dicho..._

_**Moneereh Nut** _

**Resumen:** No hay adversario más difícil de vencer que aquel que vive dentro de uno mismo… y Sasuke lo sabe mejor que nadie. SasuNaruSasu.

**Disclaimer:**  Todos los personajes y el universo en que se desarrollan pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia fue escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.

**Advertencia:**  Temática homosexual -y heterosexual- / Sociedad homofóbica.  _Cambios con respecto al anime/manga_.

**Temporalidad:** Después de que Sasuke abandonara la aldea, tras la primera batalla en el Valle del Fin. Tienen alrededor de quince años en este capítulo.

...

I. Lo nunca dicho...  _se niega_.

_Sasuke_  sabía que en cierta manera debía parte de su existencia a este idiota terriblemente molesto que es Naruto Uzumaki; sabía también que por mucho que quisiera escapar de aquel huracán que llevaba la firma de ojos azules y sonrisas deslumbrantes, ya había terminado por rendirse ante él… casi completamente.

Incluso si trataba de esconderlo todo con violencia, con falso odio y menosprecio. Era escalofriante que pareciera ser una certeza que Naruto podía ver a través de todo eso.

Sin importar cuán lejos estuviesen el uno del otro: aquel en Konoha y Sasuke en la aldea de nadie.

Sin importar la frialdad en sus movimientos o inclusive el sadismo en su mirada cuando la katana descendía rápidamente en medio del combate, cortando uno o dos cuerpos humanos en un sólo movimiento. Muchas veces sin haber contraste entre ninjas o civiles… ni siquiera entre hombres y niños.

¿Cuán diferente eso lo hacía de Itachi?

No quería saber.

...

_¿Pero qué importa lo que él quiere?_

A fin de cuentas, la respuesta le persigue siempre en pesadillas.

Gritando y reclamando, con el rostro vuelto una mueca de rabia: ahí aparecía Naruto. Soltando aquellos discursos acerca del bien y del mal que tanto acostumbraba a pronunciar, como si fuese alguna especie de mesías.

Un salvador que, pese a todo, Sasuke,  _el débil_ , escucha. A pesar de estar siempre al fondo de la mente del vengador Uchiha, esta parte de su subconsciente enfurecía, odiando al hombre de venganza y ambición que tomaba posesión de su cuerpo, maldiciendo a ese que no se detenía a pesar de los gritos de culpables e inocentes.

Al que reprimía todo.

Siempre actuando como si nada importara. Al borde de la locura con cada nuevo asesinato, con cada nueva suplica de vida de la que él poco hacia caso.

Aun si moverse a veces quemaba.

Sasuke,  _el fuerte_ , callaba cualquier reclamo recordando que había nacido con una única misión en la vida: matar a Itachi. Vengar a su madre, a su padre, a sus tíos y primos… a todos esos que aparecían en sus pesadillas, exigiendo la sangre  _del traidor_.

No podía alejarse de ello… no podía permitirse hacer caso al camino del que hablaba Naruto.

…

Porque,  _además_ , todo lo que tuviera que ver con el rubio se tornaba enfermizo, asqueroso… e imperdonable. En algo quizá peor que haberse ganado tan fácilmente la reputación de  _asesino y traidor_ de Konoha.

Sin importar si se hablaba de héroes o villanos.

Significaba la mayor de las deshonras.

Aquello en lo que se convertía por Naruto era inconcebible… y lo era por culpa del mundo y, también, porque el rubio era un idiota.

Aunque quizá más idiota era él al dejarse dominar por aquella maraña de sensaciones que el otro le provocaba.

Estúpidas emociones que lo hacían perderse en recuerdos de la niñez. Allá, cuando ambos competían por nimiedades y le parecía asombrosa la capacidad de Naruto de caer, levantarse, volver a tropezar, poner el otro pie y seguir hasta que más nada podía hacer. E incluso así quizá mirar con natural fiereza a su enemigo, porque así de idiota era él.

Aun si aquella admiración fuese un secreto que deseaba nadie descubriera… como lo había hecho en su tiempo Kakashi: el primer genio que le advirtió que su comportamiento era, por lo menos,  _extraño_.

_Como si él no lo supiera ya_.

Como si no se asustara él mismo de aquellas estúpidas ideas que tornaban en las más intensas de las sensaciones, despertando en su cuerpo instintos que nada tenían que ver con la batalla, aunque provocaran en él igual o incluso mayor cantidad de adrenalina que si estuviese en una.

Esas que hacían estremecer sus extremidades y que lo sofocaban hasta el punto de lo intolerable. Esas, que no podían ser satisfechas sin importar con cuántas mujeres estuvo dispuesto a tener intimidad con tal de deshacerse del sopor del deseo.

Sasuke - _el que quería creerse fuerte_ \- luchaba en contra de todo aquello.

Por ello se esfuerza tanto en no mirar a Naruto cuando se encuentran y él habla, a gritos, acerca de  _volver_. Que no significa otra cosa que  _estar juntos_. Como amigos, como fieles camaradas… tal y como el mundo demanda que sea.

Por ello descarga la rabia y el ansia que lo consume con amenazas. Con golpes. Que no son sino una excusa para tocar la piel bronceada… la única forma en que puede sentir al cuerpo ajeno que no será mal vista.

Por ello Sasuke se desespera, cuando en la oscuridad de la noche vuelve a soñar con Naruto.

Él no quiere.

No quiere sentirse tan bien cada que sucede. No quiere regresar a la aldea… porque tiene un objetivo. Porque no puede defraudar a su familia, a sus padres.

Porque no quiere enfrentarse con él.

Sin hablar de los golpes, ni de las técnicas poderosas que ambos han aprendido. Refiriéndose más bien a lo que Naruto espera del que sigue llamando  _mejor amigo_  sin importar nada.

No quiere verlo y verse a sí mismo matando a tantas personas… a tantas que a veces  _cientos_  pareciera poco.

No quiere.

No quiere ver su rechazo… peor aún: no quiere que lo acepte.

Porque si lo hiciera -y algo muy en el fondo de sí le dice que lo hace-, si lo aceptara sin importar nada más. Entonces Sasuke estaría vencido.

Entonces ya no podría más ser el hombre de odio que su venganza requiere.

Y no puede permitírselo.

Así que se obliga a creer que lo que  _no puede_ hacer no existe, sino que es más bien algo que él  _no quiere_. Algo que no busca.

Algo que desprecia.

Incluso si en el sueño casi puede verse sonriendo cuando choca su puño con el de Naruto, en un acto que es mucho más que una expresión de amistad.

En un acto que es de aceptación… de cariño.

Se dice que  _no lo quiere_.

Aunque sus malditos nervios son perturbados cuando Naruto lo mira. Suplicando, aun sin hablar, que  _no huya más_.

Se dice que  _lo odia_.

_Aun si lo ama_ , con tanta intensidad que incluso lo consume por dentro.

Y no lo dirá nunca.

Nunca. Si así puede  _creer_  que lejos, algún día, se olvidará de todo aquello.

…

Es lo que cree.

Aun si en el sueño sus labios se mueven pronunciando las dos palabras que  _no debe_.

Como  _siempre_  que duerme e imagina que no tiene que vengar a su familia, ni seguir órdenes de otro para obtener poder. Como siempre que la ilusión le permite vivir en un mundo en que  _ser lo que es por Naruto está bien_. Sin importar si es héroe o villano.

Como siempre… aún después de tantos años.

...

**Notas de la historia:**

Tomando muy en cuenta que Japón es una sociedad conservadora, creo que, en realidad, Konoha lo sería mucho más, si pensamos en esta cuestión del guerrero varonil y demás... va a haber mucho conflicto al respecto.

La primera parte va a estar focalizada principalmente en Sasuke, posteriormente también en Naruto. Y sí, habrá partes -como esta- que podrán parecer muy fuera de las personalidades originales, pero, repito, lo que busco un poco es evidenciar la vulnerabilidad de los personajes. Va a ser una historia lenta, no sé de cuántos capítulos, ni de qué extensión. Ya dependerá de lo que esté tratando.

En fin, siempre se agradecen mucho sus comentarios.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. II. Lo nunca dicho... derrumba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias a donsonia por comentar!

**Temporalidad:** Batalla de Sasuke e Itachi...

**II.** Lo nunca dicho **…** _derrumba_ **.**

Después de años de dolor, de odio acumulado, de furia vuelta oscuridad... finalmente aquí está el joven vengador. Habiendo logrado la meta que tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio le demandó. Habiendo subyugado al hombre invencible que había sido Itachi Uchiha durante tanto tiempo…

_Sintiéndose derrotado como nunca en su vida._

Sin poder creer todo lo que ha visto en un par de segundos, preguntándose si es que todo aquello no será más que un último engaño. Una farsa cuyo objetivo no es otro sino terminar por volverlo loco.

Su familia y aldea… ¿son los verdaderos culpables de todo el drama que han sido sus días desde aquella noche de la que pareciera separarlo una eternidad?

No quiere creerlo… porque eso significaría que él…

_No._

No quiere aceptar que  _ha asesinado a_   _su hermano_ … no a un traidor, no al más cruel de los seres que hubiese pisado la tierra. No… él ha arrebatado la vida a un ser que es imposible concebir como otra cosa que no sea un mártir.

…

Lo maldice, sufriendo por lo que ha hecho, porque  _ha sido él quien ha terminado de aniquilar toda la familia que le quedaba_.

Ahora sí, como nunca, Sasuke está sólo.

Y la  _venganza_ no es reconfortante, ni liberadora.

No.

Es más bien como si hubiese sido encerrado en una nueva prisión, una más sofocante, una en que los castigos son más intensos, lacerantes.

¿Qué sentido tiene todo lo que se obligó a sacrificar en el pasado?

¿Qué sentido tienen las tantas muertes de las que él mismo es autor?

Ninguno.

Ninguno en absoluto.

Nada tiene sentido… ya no,  _nunca lo tuvo_.

Y saberlo es más de lo que puede soportar.

Entonces, habiendo abandonado el último trozo de cordura que guardaba su mente, grita.

Y ríe.

Se desliza en el suelo y su rostro hace más muecas de las que cualquiera pensaría es posible.

Está aterrado, confundido… aliviado al mismo tiempo. Itachi  _no es un traidor_ … pero él, Sasuke, sí lo es.

Llora.

Y pierde la conciencia… yaciendo a lado del que volvía a ser el mayor de los héroes, después de años de haber sido la escoria más grande del mundo.

…

…

…

Cuando despierta lo hace por un pequeño rumor que llega a sus oídos, el crepitar del fuego pronto se une al agradable aroma que activa sus sentidos.

No tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente, tarda incluso en dar cuenta de que la ropa que lleva no es suya… aunque el perfume de esta le resulte terriblemente familiar.

Intenta levantar una mano para sostener su cabeza, que punza como si algo estuviese taladrándole el cráneo. Pero no puede. Se queja entonces, odiando la sensación pastosa que tiene en la boca. Abre con lentitud los ojos, parpadeando por lo molesto que le resulta la luz, enfocando lo más rápido que puede el ambiente que lo rodea. Descubriendo al bosque, ese que no está más que a un par de kilómetros de donde ha ocurrido a la batalla. Las imágenes llegan con tal rapidez a su mente que se veo obligado a sacudir la cabeza, desviando la mirada del cielo... encontrando de manera inevitable otro en el camino, aquellos mismos ojos azules que durante tanto tiempo le han atormentado, con destellos rojos producto del fuego.

Naruto tiene un gesto tan serio que casi parece irreal viniendo de él…

Sasuke, que está acostumbrado a ver en su rostro todo número de expresiones ahora no tiene manera de saber qué es lo que piensa… aunque se da cuenta que ha madurado. Lo ve no sólo en las cicatrices que cubren sus brazos, sino también en la tenue sombra que habita en sus ojos.

—No podrás moverte por ahora, aunque lo intentes—, es lo primero que dice el rubio, observándolo de reojo, sabiéndolo ya despierto. En secreto, temiendo que a pesar de las trampas el moreno vuelva a escapar de un momento a otro. Aunque a Sasuke eso no es lo que le interesa… no en primer plano, al menos.

Él quiere saber qué hace con Naruto. Qué ha sucedido.  _Dónde está el cuerpo de Itachi._

—En un segundo estará la comida.

Es todo lo que dice el rubio, sin embargo. Continuando su tarea de asar lo que parece ser pescado, con una tranquilidad tal que pareciera que estuviesen en un día de campo... pero a Sasuke eso  _no le importa_. Quiere hacer preguntas, una y mil preguntas.

Aunque no puede ni siquiera articular palabra alguna, continúa estando débil y lo único que logra es gruñir débilmente... Naruto, pese a todo, se encuentra riendo ante lo que, él mismo sabe, es algo muy parecido a un berrinche.

—Pronto estarás mejor… entonces hablaremos. Si quieres saberlo, me  _he encargado_ de Itachi... podemos verlo después. —dice el rubio, casi de manera solemne. Sasuke retiene un suspiro de ansiedad al entender las implicaciones de aquel par de palabras...  _podrá despedirse de su hermano,_ como debe ser. —Pero ahora preocúpate por recuperarte,  _teme_.

El Uchiha se ve tentado de forzar los jutsus que lo tienen atrapado, pues le urge obtener respuestas, pero pronto se da cuenta de que en realidad se siente sumamente cansado, así que asiente, sin quedarle otra opción. Dejando a sus sentidos relajarse ante la presencia de Naruto… sin culparse esta vez,  _y sólo esta vez_ , por aquello que siente y no debería sentir.

Sin sentir asco por la enorme felicidad que inunda su pecho al escuchar la risa alegre de Naruto, cuando ve que su gesto se ha suavizado, comenzando a contarle un par de cosas de la aldea y de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya. Con una voz más grave de lo que la ha escuchado nunca… e igual de transparente que cuando tenían tan sólo un par de años.

Sasuke no se da cuenta de lo natural que ha sido aceptar todo lo que le ha pedido Naruto… no se da cuenta de que, aunque sus manos y piernas están atadas, se siente, de repente, más libre de lo que le ha sido posible durante un largo, largo tiempo... se siente en casa.

…

Así pasan un par de días, en que todavía vaga entre la conciencia y un lugar que guarda cierto parecido con el limbo. Después de todo, la gran batalla de la que ha formado parte le cobra factura. Provocando fiebre y pesadillas constantes que Naruto se encarga de interrumpir en cuanto adivina que son demasiado dolorosas...  _las reconoce_ , pues él mismo ha tenido unas cuantas.

En aquellos sueños Sasuke se deshace, sin querer y sin recordar después. Se derrumba y llora lo que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, permitió llorar nunca.

Naruto solo escucha, sin decir palabras bonitas acerca de lo que pasó, sin disculparlo por todo lo que ha hecho. La situación es mucho más complicada que eso. Y ambos lo saben.

En cambio, lo obliga a notar que, en el presente, ya no está solo… que en realidad nunca lo ha estado y que es un imbécil por no querer notarlo... Sasuke se obliga a creerle.

Mientras quisiera poder moverse y alcanzarlo… no tomar su mano, porque aquello  _sería tan extraño_ … aunque quizá sí. En realidad, eso es lo único que quiere.

Sostener su mano.

Esa que durante tanto tiempo le fue extendida y se negó a aceptar, pero que ahora anhela más que nada. Ahora… que no es más que un iluso que correrá en secreto tras la más brillante de las estrellas. Precisamente aquella que nunca podrá alcanzar. Porque no ha sido hecha para él.

Aunque Naruto le permita creer lo contrario cuando le habla acerca de ser perdonado. De lo que ha hecho para convencer a los ancianos y a la misma Tsunade para brindarle una oportunidad. Parece tan feliz, tan convencido de todo.

Y Sasuke se da cuenta de que sólo hace falta que él,  _por fin_ , diga que sí.

Sólo eso.

Y Konoha abrirá sus puertas para él…

Porque Naruto ha luchado contra el mundo entero durante casi una década para conseguir algo así.

Entonces, el brillo que desprende el entusiasmo del rubio es tan deslumbrante que Sasuke,  _por una vez_ , acepta. Y el abrazo que le da el rubio es tan apretado que él hubiese llorado de ser su personalidad un poco diferente.

Pero claro que no lo hace.

Aun si sus ojos se han tornado peligrosamente brillantes.

En cambio, hunde su mano de manera brusca entre los largos mechones de Naruto, aunque no hace mucho por detener el contacto. Tratando de lastimarlo para no suspirar por, al fin, tener la oportunidad de tocarlo después de tanto.

Las escandalosas quejas del rubio no tardan en llegar y sus propias burlas tampoco demoran en abandonar su boca. Se provocan mutuamente, fingiendo que tienen de nuevo doce años.

Fingiendo que, lo que sigue, deberá ser fácil.

Porque sus puños chocan de manera amistosa… en una promesa silenciosa, que ninguno termina por entender del todo. Por ser más intensa de lo que nadie, nunca, podría explicar.

...

**Notas del capítulo:** Gracias por leer.


	3. III. Lo nunca dicho... requiere sacrificios.

**III.**  Lo nunca dicho _… requiere sacrificios._

Hay cosas que sin importar cuánto empeño y buena voluntad se tenga en realidad resultan prácticamente imposibles de lograr. Particularmente, que Konoha recibiera con los brazos abiertos a Sasuke parecía más una broma de mal gusto que una realidad.

No que a él le importara mucho, si somos sinceros. Después de todo, si había aceptado regresar había sido únicamente por  _una persona_ _y_ no tenía interés en nada más. Ni acababa de entender por qué a Naruto le parecía tan importante que  _todo fuese como antes_ , como cuando sus manos estaban limpias de sangre y un montón de niñas enloquecidas lo seguían por las calles… como si de verdad lo hubiesen eximido de toda culpa.

"Es que no todos pueden ser tan idiotas", había comentado mordazmente un día en que la insistencia del rubio había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas -no que aquello fuese extraño, por supuesto-. Naruto había  _fingido_  ofenderse al instante… y, luego… había hecho aquel gesto  _extraño_ , una sonrisa, que parecía más bien una especie de lamento.

"Supongo que no, ¿eh?"

Sasuke fingió a su vez que nada se agitaba en su pecho, mientras reprimía la rebelde disculpa que buscó salir de sus labios. Siendo orgulloso como siempre, -por no decir, siendo un imbécil,  _como siempre_.

Naruto, quizá tratando de quitar peso al asunto, cambia el tema en un instante. Y Sasuke lo hubiese agradecido de no ser por la noticia que recibe.

Porque el rubio comienza a hablarle acerca de una tal Hinata, que el Uchiha recuerda sólo porque su memoria es brillante. La imagen que tiene de ella dista mucho de la mujer valiente que describe Naruto.

Ella suena como un sueño para el rubio… o al menos ese es el tono que el Uzumaki utiliza para describirla. Escuchándose casi tan feliz como cuando habla de ser el mejor Hokage que haya tenido la aldea en toda su historia.

Entonces, Sasuke sólo puede arrepentirse de haber regresado mientras la presión en su pecho se hace insoportable. Aunque su rostro continúe tan imperturbable como siempre.

—En verdad, Hinata-chan es perfecta, teme. La verdad es que no sé cómo nunca noté que ella siempre estuvo ahí, para mí… —dice Naruto, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sonriendo de manera tan boba,  _estúpida_ … Sasuke de repente quiere golpearlo. Quiere gritar que él también ha estado ahí, siempre…  _pero sabe que no es verdad_. Sabe que en realidad lo abandonó… abandonó a su único amigo cegado por el deseo de venganza.

Siente asco de sí mismo.

—La quiero tanto… tanto que... le pediré que se case conmigo. —Confiesa finalmente el Uzumaki. Mientras Sasuke escucha no más que un pitido agudo que le atraviesa el cráneo sin piedad, de manera inconsciente aprieta los puños en respuesta al dolor. —, y quiero que tú seas mi padrino, teme.

Pide Naruto, con esa sonrisa de dientes blancos que tanto le caracteriza. Sin notar en lo absoluto que el Uchiha únicamente quiere maldecirlo, a él, a la tal Hinata y a toda Konoha, de ser posible.

—¿Qué dices? —insiste el rubio, palmeando el hombro ajeno de manera amistosa. Sin darse cuenta de que deja su mano en el cuerpo del moreno más tiempo del que suele hacer cuando habla con cualquier otro  _amigo_. Sin percibir, pese a ello, el levísimo temblor que invade al Uchiha… ese mismo que asiente, aceptando la petición que se le ha hecho. Se obliga a no defraudar una vez más a Naruto... aunque ello le pese _tanto_.

Se excusa en ese mismo instante para irse, poniendo como pretexto el estar cansado, aun cuando está acostumbrado a estar activo con no más de dos o tres horas de sueño. Naruto, aunque confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud, no lo retiene, no tiene porqué… aunque se da cuenta de que le amarga la idea de ya no poder platicar con el moreno... el rubio no dice nada, aunque alcanza a notar que su mano de repente se siente más fría de lo normal.

No entiende por qué, ni le da importancia.

La verdad es que sigue siendo muy bobo para algunas cosas, aunque esté pronto a casarse.

…

…

…

En tanto, tan pronto como desaparece del campo visual del rubio, Sasuke se permite comenzar a castigar con violencia a sus piernas para correr más y más rápido. Va en dirección al complejo Uchiha, pero no se queda ahí,  _pese a que debería_ , dado que apenas ha terminado el tiempo de vigilancia provisional acordado por el consejo.

No tendría por qué buscar problemas... en teoría. Sin embargo, marcha a las profundidades del bosque, prácticamente cruzando las fronteras de la aldea, destruyendo tantos árboles como puede en el camino, hasta que los brazos y piernas no le dan para más.

Él no llorará, por supuesto que no.

_No lo hace_.

En cambio, deja la ira correr libremente por cada una de sus extremidades.

Pelea contra las rocas, contra la hiedra, contra la cascada... lucha contra sus propios demonios, mientras jadea, gruñe, grita y maldice.

…

Cosa muy cierta, aunque poco sea dicha, es que incluso el grito más intenso de rabia guarda siempre en el fondo un sollozo de angustia y dolor.

…

Sasuke tolera todo el mes que duran los preparativos para la boda de la mejor manera que puede. Lo hace únicamente porque Naruto lo merece. Merece pensar que él,  _su mejor amigo_ , se alegra porque ha encontrado a una buena mujer que lo hará feliz el resto de su vida.

Aun cuando ya ha decidido que en cuanto termine la ceremonia se marchará… ya no escabulléndose de forma ilícita, sino habiendo pedido los respectivos permisos al consejo y a la Hokage.

Se irá en una misión de tiempo indefinido. Se irá como un cazador de criminales de rango S.

Aunque Naruto todavía no lo sabe… y es mejor así.

Sasuke se mantiene impasible durante la boda. Aunque nada le impide desviar la mirada cuando los novios deben besarse… encontrando que Kakashi le observa con cierta lástima que lo hace querer comenzar una sangrienta batalla… pero no lo hace.

Por Naruto. Porque es lo mínimo que puede hacer por él después de tanto.

Nadie insiste para que dé un discurso cuando se supone que debería, para la aldea todavía es una presencia ajena y seguramente nunca dejará de serlo, aunque su nombre ya aparezca en los libros de historia que se leen en la academia. No pertenece con ellos.

Contrarios a su actitud agria, Iruka, Lee, Shikamaru e incluso Gaara del Desierto brindan palabras afectuosas a la joven pareja…

Sasuke, en cambio, acepta casi inconscientemente la copa que Sakura coloca en su mano y toma todo de un trago, incluso cuando él realmente nunca ha sido bueno con el alcohol. Sin percatarse de la sonrisa de su antigua compañera de equipo. Demasiado ocupado tratando de mantener su gesto indiferente, por una vez, demasiado fuera de sus cabales mientras intenta verse tranquilo.

En algún momento comienza a sentirse mareado y decide que ha tenido suficiente y es tiempo de marcharse.

Sin despedirse… sin dejarse sentir culpable por la manera en que la mirada de Naruto parece entristecerse en cuanto lo ve desaparecer tras la puerta.

Es la última vez que se verán en mucho,  _mucho_  tiempo…  _pero para él ya ha sido demasiado_.

No tolerará unas palabras de despedida. Lo sabe… y por ello es mejor largarse de aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, no logra llegar a su propia casa, sino que de alguna manera termina en el departamento de Sakura. Ella comienza a besarlo y a recordarle cuánto lo sigue queriendo, cuánto lo ha extrañado durante todos estos años. Él quiere apartarla de un golpe. Pero sus movimientos se han vuelto torpes y su visión borrosa.

Siente lástima al darse cuenta de que ha sido drogado. ¿Cuándo Sakura perdió todo atisbo de dignidad?, justo cuando había comenzado a sentir un poco de respeto hacia ella.

Pese a todo, no es extraño cuando su cuerpo responde a las caricias femeninas. Aunque no disfrute del acto… su orgasmo es entonces más fisiológico que nada. Pero le agota lo suficiente como para llevarlo finalmente al mundo de los sueños en un par de minutos.

Allá… donde puede imaginar que no ha sido Hinata a quien Naruto ha mirado con tanta alegría.

Allá. Donde todo siempre parece ser más fácil para él.

…

Cuando despierta se marcha sin más. No sólo del departamento de su excompañera, sino de aquella tierra que parecía obstinada en maldecirlo…

No lleva nada como equipaje… no más que sus armas, dinero y el documento que acredita que abandona la aldea como un ninja al que le han encomendado una misión y ya no más como un traidor.

Así es como el amanecer finalmente toca Konoha.

Con Naruto abrazado a la espalda de una mujer que se le ha entregado en cuerpo y alma…

Con Sasuke dando la espalda a una aldea a la que no debe nada… y en la que deja todo.

...

**Notas del capítulo:**

De verdad agradecería leer sus opiniones.

¡Un saludo!


	4. IV. Lo nunca dicho... persigue.

**IV.**  Lo nunca dicho... encuentra.

...

...

...

Sasuke da un sorbo a su té, trazando en su mente la estrategia que habrá de llevar a cabo para capturar al mercenario que persigue en esta ocasión. No es que sea un tipo especialmente astuto… aunque sí uno terriblemente impulsivo -lo que lo vuelve impredecible- y, sí, debe admitir, también sumamente peligroso.

Después de haberlo estudiado durante largo tiempo comprende que un ataque directo no hará sino ponerlo en desventaja, especialmente dado que el sujeto es inmune al  _genjutsu_.

Sasuke resopla, apretando el vaso entre sus dedos con más fuerza de la necesaria. No es que sin genjutsu se convirtiera en un inútil,  _por supuesto que no_. Sólo que este caso es… complicado.

—Tsk.

Lo cierto era que si quería atrapar al sujeto tendría que contratar a dos ninjas que tuviesen por lo menos el nivel jounin. Y justo ahora no contaba con los ingresos suficientes como para hacer tal cosa, por lo que, o se resignaba a pedir ayuda a Konoha o dejaba ir al sujeto… y, con él, largas semanas de espionaje al demonio.

Pero claro que esas no eran opciones realmente viables para alguien tan terco y orgulloso como era Sasuke Uchiha… así que, sí, aquella era una misión difícil, pero no imposible de realizar.

Ya conocía los puntos débiles del tipo en cuestión. Sólo tendría que perfeccionar el plan y…

_Mierda._

—¿Teme?

Sasuke se congeló en su asiento durante un instante. Sin querer voltear.

Sólo un  _idiota_  podía llamarlo así, con total despreocupación.

Por qué de todos los malditos sitios del mundo había tenido que escoger precisamente este.

—¡Teme!

Sasuke gruñó. Resignado, volteó en su asiento para encontrarse cara a cara con Naruto, quien estaba un poco más alto -¿por qué demonios seguía creciendo el tipo, de todas formas?- y no menos estúpido, por supuesto.

—Dobe.

Murmuró, sin más. Rodando los ojos cuando Naruto se le lanzó encima en un abrazo efímero y amistoso, de esos que terminan con palmadas en la espalda.

Maldita sea.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —gritó el rubio, pasando de la alegría al enojo en tan solo un par de segundos, atrayendo de inmediato miradas curiosas. Después de todo, ¿qué era una taberna sin una que otra pelea?

—Pero mira quién habla. — comentó con ironía. Ahuyentando silenciosamente la atención indeseada con tan solo una rápida mirada. Fingiendo ignorar todos los reclamos del rubio por haberse marchado de la aldea sin avisar a nadie... y sin haberse comunicado ni una sola vez en esos cinco meses.

Claro que Sasuke no dará ninguna explicación al respecto _. ¿Qué podría decirle, de todas formas?_

—No tenía por qué. —dijo por mayor respuesta, ganándose una mirada sumamente molesta del rubio. Quien, de manera graciosa, terminó por rodar los ojos.

—Un teme siempre será un teme. —murmuró, como quien enuncia un hecho solemne, ganándose esta vez un gruñido por parte del moreno.

Más pronto de lo que Sasuke desearía admitir ambos estaban metidos en una discusión estúpida. Como si en lugar de un par de adultos fuesen más bien dos adolescentes idiotas compitiendo entre sí.

Como siempre pasaba cada que estaban juntos, el Uchiha no tuvo cabeza para nada que no fuese un molesto torbellino de ojos azules.

Al pasar las horas Sasuke incluso se ha olvidado del mercenario al que se supone estaba acechando. Lo que es comprensible, dado que aquella es su quinta ronda de sake y, mierda, ¿en serio que aquel banco no se está moviendo de lugar?

Sólo a él se le ocurría aceptar competir con Naruto en algo así.

_Malditos los años que pasó con Jiraiya._

_…_

Para cuando llega la madrugada y el encargado les recuerda que el bar no es ningún hotel, el Uchiha en verdad tiene que esforzarse por reconocer dónde es arriba y dónde es abajo. Pero todavía está lo suficientemente lúcido como para gruñir cuando el dueño de la taberna intenta regresarle cambio  _equivocado_. Lo dicho, el dinero no le sobraba justo ahora.

Naruto se ríe y lo llama tacaño. El rubio, en cambio, con total despreocupación saca su monedero (sí, el del sapo, ¿por qué sigue cargando con una cosa así a su edad?), dejando una propina sumamente generosa al tabernero. Felicitándolo por tan bello establecimiento…

Sasuke rueda los ojos, sin muchas ganas de hablar acerca de cómo el sitio prácticamente se caía a pedazos.

Argumentar contra un Naruto sobrio de por sí era una tontería, hacerlo contra uno ebrio era una total pérdida de tiempo.

Tratando de mantener el paso, ambos ninjas recorren las calles de aquella pequeña aldea. Todavía llamándose idiotas de vez en vez. Con Naruto riéndose de manera estúpida sin razón alguna cada dos por tres… hasta que se detiene de pronto.

Colocando la mano en la barbilla, como reflexionando seriamente acerca de algo. Sus ojos incluso se han estrechado y su boca se frunce en algo muy parecido a un puchero.

—Agh, teme… — Sasuke asiente, deteniendo también sus pasos, indicando al otro que tiene su atención, al mismo tiempo en que trata de enfocar adecuadamente su visión para no caer al piso—, no recuerdo a dónde se supone tenía que ir.

El moreno lo observa con seriedad un par de segundos, para después comenzar a burlarse del otro abiertamente "¿y te dices a ti mismo un ninja?", comenta, disfrutando del enojo del rubio un rato. Sonriendo ladino y presuntuoso.  _Sólo un rato_ , porque él mismo perdería la pista hacia su hotel si no caminaba rápido.

Y no pasaría tal humillación, por supuesto.

Sin pensar mucho las cosas ofrece el lugar que él mismo estaba rentando para que ambos pasen la noche.

Sin sospechar, en lo absoluto, cuánto cambiaría todo a partir de ello.

…

…

…

**Notas del capítulo:**  Gracias por leer.


	5. V. Lo nunca dicho... explota.

**V.**  Lo nunca dicho… explota.

…

Para cuando llegan al pequeño hostal ni siquiera pueden entrar por la puerta principal porque esta ya ha sido cerrada y  _se supone_ , nadie podía entrar o salir pasada la media noche porque aquel era un pequeño pueblo conformado por civiles y la gente en realidad era muy conservadora, por lo que no veían con buenos ojos a aquellas personas que salían después de ciertas horas.

Pero claro, ellos no iban a dormir en la calle y tampoco iban a hacer mucho ruido, en realidad.

De todas formas, ¿qué era un tercer piso para ninjas de su nivel?

…

Al parecer, todo un reto cuando Naruto no podía ni siquiera dar un paso sin comenzar a reír a carcajadas, haciendo muecas ridículas para tratar de  _controlarse_.

Sasuke quisiera decir que eso lo molesta demasiado, pero en realidad él mismo tiene que esforzarse por ocultar su sonrisa, porque ya es la tercera vez que Naruto está a punto de caer al suelo y es una sorpresa que nadie haya salido a ver qué es lo que está sucediendo.

Pese a todas las dificultades, pronto ambos se encuentran finalmente dentro de la pequeña habitación y Sasuke se alegra de que esta tenga un futón extra, porque que si solo hubiese uno sería en realidad muy incómodo. Para él, obviamente, pues duda que Naruto si quiera se tomara la molestia de pensar en ello.

Sea dicho, sin ningún asomo de incomodidad, el rubio empieza a quitarse el exceso de ropa a fin de dormir mejor y Sasuke, tras un par de segundos hace lo propio, aprovechando de manera sutil para reparar en la forma en que el cuerpo de Naruto definitivamente ya no es el de un niño, ni siquiera el de un adolescente. Sino que claramente ha madurado en todos los sentidos posibles.

Mierda.

El moreno tiene que esforzarse por desviar la mirada, porque, carajo, ha pasado toda la vida escondiendo sus emociones y deseos, con seguridad puede decir que no va a hacer alguna estupidez sólo porque se ha pasado  _un poco_ al tomar sake esta noche.

Con total seguridad, se repite a sí mismo.

Naruto, totalmente ajeno al conflicto interno que está teniendo en ese momento  _su mejor amigo_ , se extiende cuan largo es en el que ha tomado como su propio futón. Estirando los músculos de espalda y brazos en el proceso…

Maldito sea. Piensa Sasuke.

—Eh, teme, ¿qué no piensas dormir? —pregunta el rubio, confundido por la manera en que Sasuke lo está viendo desde hace rato. Ha fingido no darse cuenta… porque le extraña el escalofrío que lo ha recorrido al saberse bajo aquel  _tipo_  de mirar.

Si no fuera porque está borracho…

Naruto sacude la cabeza.

_Qué tontería._

Sasuke, por su parte, se encuentra a sí mismo sintiéndose demasiado nervioso ante la idea de dormir en la misma habitación que el rubio. Así que no contesta a la pregunta que se le ha hecho, sino que simplemente se encoge de hombros, dando media vuelta e ingresando con toda la naturalidad de la que es posible al pequeño baño.

Recargándose con pesadez en la puerta una vez que se sabe a salvo de la mirada ajena.

Mierda.

¿Qué tiene acaso?, ¿quince años?

Bien… tiene veintiuno. Y la verdad es que es hasta apenas que tiene oportunidad de preocuparse de este tipo de situaciones.

…

Que ni siquiera está en alguna situación, a decir verdad, justo ahora sólo es él con esas mismas ideas extrañas de siempre, mismas de las que Naruto no tiene forma de saber porque él  _no va a hacer ninguna estupidez_.

Sasuke inhala y exhala un par de veces antes de abrir el grifo y mojar su rostro. El agua fría le ayuda a despejarse un poco.

Repite el proceso un par de veces, solo por si acaso.

Para cuando se siente mentalmente listo para actuar  _como siempre_ , finalmente regresa a la habitación y se deja caer en su propio futón, de espaldas a Naruto, quien pareciera ya haber caído profundamente dormido.

_Bien por él._

Sasuke realmente se esfuerza por ignorar la manera en que su pulso se ha vuelto más bien una especie de zumbido con solo saber que el rubio está a tan sólo a unos pasos de él.

Con sólo saber que no están en Konoha.

Que nadie los está viendo.

Que quizá sólo podría estirar su mano y, quizá…

—¿Teme?

Sasuke, pese a estar todavía más ebrio que en sus cabales, se pregunta si debe o no contestar…

—¿Eh, teme? —insiste Naruto, y el moreno siente una cálida mano sosteniendo brevemente su brazo. Tan solo para llamar su atención, tan solo por un efímero momento.

Y sin embargo aquello es suficiente para que la piel que ha sido tocado parezca haberse convertido en lava ardiendo.

Sasuke, aun sin voltear emite un gruñido, para dar a entender al otro que lo escucha, pero que no está muy contento con ello -aunque lo esté, en cierta manera. Naruto se molesta por la manera en que está siendo deliberadamente ignorado, por lo que vuelve a tomar el brazo ajeno, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Esta vez logrando voltear el cuerpo de Sasuke para que lo mire. Con un reclamo tonto a punto de salir de sus labios… tan solo a punto porque termina por decir nada.

Pues no entiende porque Sasuke lo mira como lo mira, como enojado y al mismo tiempo… al mismo tiempo…

Debe estar en verdad muy ebrio para pensar lo que está pensando, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres, dobe?

Pregunta el moreno, soltándose de su agarre como si este quemara. Intentando sonar lo más molesto que puede. Naruto quiere responderle algo, porque él quería decir algo… pero ahora ya no sabe qué era eso. No lo sabe.

No entiende qué está pasando muy bien.

No sabe por qué de repente le ha dado por mirar detenidamente el rostro del Uchiha. Nunca lo ha hecho.

Pero ahora lo está haciendo.

Repara en que sus cejas están perfectamente delineadas y encajan a la perfección con lo afilado de sus ojos, que su nariz parece haber sido cincelada a conciencia y que sus labios son delgados, pero tienen un natural tono rosado que los vuelve, por lo menos, llamativos. De pronto se da cuenta de por qué es que todas las mujeres siempre tendían a volverse locas cuando estaban con él.

Naruto, sin pensar mucho en ello, se encuentra a sí mismo tocando con sus manos aquella cara que tanto significaba para él, pero que parece estar recién conociendo. Apenas rozando de manera lenta el contorno de los ojos, el relieve de las mejillas, repasando de repente con su pulgar lo suave de los labios.

Naruto, en verdad, no está pensando.

Pero Sasuke sí.

Sasuke está pensando todo demasiado y no entiende qué está pasando. No debería estar permitiendo esto, no debería. No sabe por qué Naruto lo toca de aquella manera, no debería.

Pero, demonios. Esto es lo que ha deseado por años,  _tantos años_. Y sólo, se siente tan bien, tan  _tan_  bien, tan correcto, tan natural.  _Tan íntimo_.

No quiere detenerlo. No quiere que él se de cuenta de lo extraño que es esto. Pero debe detenerlo porque si no después todo estará perdido.

Lo sabe.

Debe… debe hacer que despierte justo ahora. Sasuke pasa saliva.

—Naruto…

Lo llama.

Y los ojos azules parecen volver a tener un punto de enfoque en concreto… pero la bruma en que están en realidad no desaparece.

No.

En cambio, su atención se centra en los ojos negros que lo miran de vuelta. Con tanto, tanto, tanto que decir que Naruto no, no entiende. Pero finalmente se da cuenta que hay algo ahí que no había visto antes… y no le molesta.

No en ese momento.

Más bien le intriga.

—Sasuke.

Responde al llamado, sin saber cómo ha llegado a sostener las muñecas del otro contra el piso, pero aprovechándose de ello para acercarse mucho más a aquel rostro que de pronto le parece tan incitante, tan llamativo… atractivo.

Naruto no repara en lo que está haciendo, no piensa en ello. Porque él nunca piensa las cosas, sólo las hace. Siempre ha sido así.

Siempre.

…

No importa cuántas veces haya soñado con esto. Sasuke sólo puede pensar que la sensación real supera por mucho lo que había esperado.

Aquello no es un cosquilleo, no es como una bomba instalándose en su pecho.

Es todo eso y muchas cosas en las que ni siquiera puede detenerse a pensar, es como morir y volver a nacer, es como correr y pelear. Y al mismo tiempo dejarse vencer. Es como tener tanta sed que jamás podría abandonar el agua. Como ahogarse y después tomar una bocanada de aire.

Es la vida consumiéndose en sus bocas.

Tan pronto sus labios se tocan un gemido ronco abandona su garganta y Naruto a su vez responde con un gruñido igual de ansioso.

Dientes muerden la carne ajena, en un suspiro que más bien parece jadeo. Sasuke se intenta mover pero Naruto lo retiene, le impide hacer movimiento alguno. Lo está controlando por completo, le está robando incluso el aire y eso más bien parece entusiasmar a Sasuke.

Tanto que en realidad se halla a sí mismo sufriendo en cuanto el rubio finalmente termina aquel beso, ni siquiera le importa en ese momento la manera en que Naruto parece estar disfrutando de saberse en una posición dominante. De verdad que no le importa.

Ya Sasuke tampoco está pensando. No puede. No cuando el aroma a canela ya lo ha embriagado por completo.

Está a punto de quejarse por la falta de contacto cuando Naruto comienza a besar su cuello, sus labios quemando su piel, acercando sus cuerpos y permitiéndole sentir la firmeza del torso ajeno. Sus manos siguen estando sostenidas, no puede moverse. Solo está ahí, dejándose hacer por Naruto, mientras todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizan y cierta parte de su cuerpo vuelve a la vida.

De pronto algún punto de su conciencia está autoconvenciéndose de que esto seguramente es un sueño porque, Dios, no puede estar pasando en verdad. No puede ser todo así de bueno.

Y si es un sueño entonces puede permitirse también tocar. Puede permitirse todo lo que siempre le ha estado prohibido.

Porque en sus sueños ser lo que es está bien.

Entonces empuja al otro contra el piso, siendo él ahora el que se encuentra arriba. Y Naruto se ve sorprendido en un primer momento, aunque no de una mala manera. Sólo sorprendido, hipnotizado por la forma en que los movimientos de Sasuke realmente coinciden con los de algún felino, uno sensual y peligroso.

Sasuke sonríe de aquella forma engreída en que acostumbra y Naruto siente un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda al ver ese gesto que le es tan familiar y que en ese momento le parece tan nuevo… como si apenas lo estuviera descubriendo.

Como si en realidad apenas se estuvieran conociendo.

Sus labios vuelven a encontrarse y esta vez sus lenguas también forman parte de aquella danza que parece competencia, una en que el premio es incierto, pero que igual es intensa. Ninguno dispuesto a perder, ambos dando todo, como para probar algo, que no saben qué es. Sólo dándolo todo.

Una competencia apasionada… como siempre han sido cuando se trata de ellos.

Sus cuerpos se acomodan de acuerdo a sus movimientos sin que se den cuenta, coordinándose de manera totalmente natural. Pronto Naruto está sentado y en su regazo está Sasuke, ambos abrazándose como si no supieran que más hacer con las manos, tan juntos que todo es casi sofocante.

Los dedos del rubio viajando lentamente por la curva de la pálida espalda, causando escalofríos al Uchiha, quien en respuesta mueve sus caderas, arrancando un gemido alargado a ambas bocas.

Naruto en especial se siente frenético por la manera en que su miembro ha sido acariciado por el redondo y firme trasero encima suya, sin pensarlo sus manos toman con cierta rudeza el par de montes para repetir el roce.

Sasuke también se siente extasiado por el movimiento. Su cabeza rueda hacia atrás sin su permiso, dejando su cuello expuesto a la hambrienta boca que lo prueba con cierta desesperación.

Por iniciativa propia el moreno mueve sus caderas para continuar con la fricción, reparando en lo grande y duro que se siente todo allá abajo. En lo húmedo que ya está su ropa interior. Que es lo único que los separa de estar completamente desnudos.

Mierda.

Naruto aprieta la cintura de Sasuke, con los ojos nublados por el deseo. Viendo como el siempre imperturbable rostro del moreno justo ahora es un desastre. Y es por él.

Es por él que el moreno justo ahora no puede pensar, no puede hacer nada más que seguir moviéndose y frotándose contra su cuerpo.

Por él y nadie más.

Hay cierta satisfacción primitiva en su mente al saber eso. Al saber que por una vez ha dominado al indomable Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sasuke… —llama, con la voz rota. Agitada. Dándose cuenta de que él mismo está perdido…  _tan perdido_.

—Sasuke… —repite, una, y otra, y otra vez. Y el moreno no le contesta pero en cambio lo besa, lo besa sin dejar de moverse ni un momento, en cambio aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas. Sabiendo que el final estaba cerca.

Naruto entonces vuelve a colocarse encima, acomodándose entre las piernas del otro. Simulando embestidas que vuelven loco a Sasuke, quien solo atina a buscar su propio miembro para frotarse. Buscando solamente su propio placer, disfrutando del cómo Naruto parece sentirse tan bien haciendo eso con él.

Con él y no con aquella mujer.

El rubio se relame los labios ante lo que sus ojos ven. Ante la manera en que la piel pálida brilla por el sudor.

Es tan diferente a lo que está acostumbrado a ver… y aun así lo encuentra fascinante.

—Sasuke… —llama por última vez, deteniendo el movimiento de caderas solo para bajar su ropa interior y masturbarse él también.

Cada movimiento un poco más rápido que el anterior hasta que finalmente explota en el vientre de Sasuke… con Sasuke. Al mismo tiempo.

Naruto ve blanco.

Y para cuando vuelve a tomar conciencia de sí se da cuenta de que se ha dejado caer encima del moreno pero que a este parece importarle poco porque está igual de perdido que él. Ambos respiran de manera agitada, cansados y satisfechos… se miran y una risa boba se les escapa a ambos.

Naruto se da tiempo de besar descuidadamente el hombro de Sasuke antes de moverse a un lado. La bruma del sueño finalmente llegando a él… llevándolo a desconectarse por completo del mundo.

_Todavía_ sin pensar en lo que ha pasado.

Ni en todo lo que implica.

…

Sasuke no tiene la misma suerte… aunque quisiera.

No puede disfrutar del todo del post-orgasmo. No puede simplemente hacerse espacio al lado del rubio y quizá recargarse en su pecho.

No.

Él en cambio se queda un par de minutos mirando el techo y después va al baño, con una toalla limpia superficialmente a Naruto y vuelve a poner en su lugar la ropa interior.

Aprovechando solo un momento para volver a besar los labios del rubio, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho cuando este sonríe aun dormido… pero pronuncia un nombre que no es el suyo.

—Hinata…

…

Sasuke toma un baño, todo lo placentero volviéndose un peso muerto en su pecho… sabe que todo está jodido.

Después de un rato bajo la ducha finalmente se acomoda en su propio futón, alejado lo más posible de Naruto. Temiendo que llegue la mañana.

Temiéndolo de verdad, como hace tiempo no temía nada.

…

Se acuesta dando la espalda al rubio, pero no logra conciliar el sueño.

La luz matutina llega a sus ojos sin que haya podido hacerlo… aunque finge que sí. Permanece quieto incluso cuando empieza a oír el ruido que hace Naruto al despertar, parece estar quejándose por el dolor de cabeza.

—Ey, Sasuke, ¿cuánto tomamos ayer?, ni siquiera me acuerdo de…

Empieza a hablar Naruto en voz alta, de manera despreocupada, paulatinamente su voz cambiando de tono. Casi puede imaginar la manera en que las imágenes llegan a su mente...

Pero Sasuke no voltea, continúa de espaldas. Con el corazón bombeándole a mil por hora y las uñas clavadas en la palma de sus manos.

…

Naruto no vuelve a intentar llamarlo. En cambio, el Uchiha alcanza a escuchar un par de maldiciones susurradas mientras el rumor de ropa al ser puesta inunda la habitación.

Sasuke no se mueve.

Solo espera…

Sasuke no voltea… no puede ver el rostro angustiado de Naruto, ni la manera en que parece debatirse entre hablarle o solo irse, pero se lo imagina. Y demonios que lo lastima.

Sasuke suelta el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo en cuanto escucha la ventana abrirse y después cerrarse…

Naruto se ha ido.

Y esto no es parte de un sueño.

…

**Notas del capítulo:**

Lamento mucho la demora. Estoy en esta etapa de la universidad en que ya tengo que pensar en tesis, servicio y todas esas cosas. Además de tener toda clase de crisis personales propias de los veinte y demás.

Ahora bien, correspondiente al capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿qué piensan?, este ya es el detonante para toda otra serie de eventos de la historia, como podrán imaginar. Me encantaría de verdad saber su opinión.

Los otros capítulos habían sido más cortos porque eran más bien introductorios, que no prometo que el resto sean igual o más largos que este -eso depende de muchas cosas-, pero, en fin. Que espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen saber su opinión.

Un beso y abrazo enorme.

P.D. En mi prisa por subir el capítulo seguramente hay varios errores de dedo, una disculpa. Si hay algo muy grave déjenme saber también, por favor.


	6. VI. Lo nunca dicho... se ignora.

  1. Lo nunca dicho… se ignora.



…

Sasuke escupe en el suelo la sangre que se ha acumulado en su boca producto del golpe que ha recibido, maldice su descuido mientras piensa que él definitivamente no es así de lento. Normalmente su enemigo ya habría acabado en el suelo desde hace varios minutos sin necesidad de que él hubiese sudado en lo absoluto, y ser consciente de eso lo enfurece… porque sabe perfectamente la razón del por qué justo ahora no está siendo él mismo.

Está fallando en una de las reglas más importantes para la supervivencia de un ninja: jamás perder el control de sus emociones.

—Tsk.

Su contrincante suelta algún comentario acerca de lo muy decepcionado que está de la insignificante fuerza del único superviviente Uchiha, dice además que la gente realmente exageraba cuando hablaba de su poder, que acabaría con él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y _bla, bla, bla_. Una sarta de tonterías.

Sin dejar entrever algún interés en aquellas burlas tan infantiles Sasuke aprovecha que el criminal de rango S con el que se está enfrentando se ha confiado para hacer su movimiento final, dañando sus extremidades de manera rápida y certera, justo lo suficiente para que no las pueda usar libremente por lo menos un par de meses. Por muy molesto que sea no lo puede matar, porque el sujeto tiene información relevante para Konoha.

 

Lo que le recuerda…

—Me importa una mierda lo que hayas escuchado de los Uchiha, pero quizás a ti debería comenzar a importarte lo que sea que hayas escuchado acerca de Ibiki Morino, por lo que sé, van a pasar tiempo de calidad juntos.

Anunció Sasuke de la manera más fría que pudo para después golpearlo en la nuca, sintiéndose satisfecho por el rostro aterrado que colocó el sujeto antes de perder la conciencia… aunque lo cierto es que ni siquiera sabía si Ibiki continuaba encargándose de los interrogatorios, pero bueno, igual no creía que hubiesen dejado que alguien _más suave_ se hiciera cargo de ellos, así que no estaba mintiendo del todo.

Haciendo una señal con la mano indicó a los jounin que había enviado la aldea que se acercaran, -que Sasuke tampoco iba a arriesgar esa misión que le había llevado tanto tiempo sabiendo lo inestable que se sentía últimamente. Aunque igual aquel par de ninjas fue más bien un dúo espectador que uno participante, así que eso estaba bien para su orgullo.  

—Eso es todo por mi parte.

Anunció mientras terminaba de atar al tipo, con toda la intención de darse la vuelta y continuar con su camino. Después de todo no le gustaba interactuar con la gente de Konoha, en realidad no le gustaba interactuar con nadie, por ello se había mostrado tan reticente a pedir ayuda _antes de aquello_.

Demonios _._

 _Estaba harto_ … al borde de un colapso incluso, si era sincero consigo mismo. Así que es por eso y no otra cosa que instintivamente vuelve a activar el sharingan en cuanto uno de los jounin lo detiene tocando su hombro.

El ninja intenta no mostrar temor por el fuego helado que parece querer matarlo con la mirada. Saber que efectivamente podría pasar algo así es un apremiante para que retire su mano de inmediato, Sasuke es perfectamente capaz de percibir la manera en que sus dedos tiemblan mientras pasa saliva. El Uchiha simplemente deja que sus ojos adquieran su usual tono negro, sin sentir particular empatía por el ninja, tan solo esperando que este comience a hablar.

—¿Y bien? —termina por preguntar, al ver que el jounin se ha quedado completamente quieto, al igual que su compañero, aparentemente congelados. _Deben ser un par de novatos._

—El Hokage solicita su presencia inmediata en la aldea.

Sasuke enarca una ceja ante la información, el peso en sus hombros haciéndose infinitamente mayor ante la sola idea de tener que volver… más bien, ante la idea de encontrarse con aquel idiota…

—¿Sucede algo en Konoha? —pregunta, sin entender el por qué Kakashi lo está llamando. Las alianzas entre villas son hoy más fuertes que nunca y ya no existen organizaciones de potencial peligro como fue en su tiempo Akatsuki… es decir, no hay razón alguna para que abandone su misión. Y si la hay entonces tiene que ser algo grave.

—Nada que sea de conocimiento público, señor. Es más bien información confidencial que solo el Hokage podría darle.

Contesta el jounin, habiendo recuperado su temple, aun si todavía se veía algo pálido. Vamos, que uno no hablaba con alguien con la fama de Sasuke Uchiha todos los días.

El Uchiha, por su parte, se limitó a asentir. Pensando que más le valía a Kakashi tener un buen motivo para hacerlo regresar _justo en ese momento_ , mierda.

Deseó con toda su alma que Naruto estuviese fuera de la aldea, no estaba listo para reencontrarse con él.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo sería si sucediera.

No quería ni pensar en que el rubio lo mirara con rechazo… o que incluso se negara a mirarlo una vez más.

…

…

…

Hay muchas cosas de las cuales Sakura se ha sentido avergonzada en la vida, igual que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, si somos realmente justos.

Ella ha cambiado a lo largo de los años, ha madurado, se ha dado cuenta de sus errores, se ha visto vencida y ha aprendido de sus derrotas.

Pero incluso así aún es humana… e imperfecta.

Es una mujer enamorada.

Una _tonta_ mujer enamorada.

Y sí… ahora hasta ella puede admitirlo. Que ha cometido muchas estupideces en nombre de un amor que nunca ha sido correspondido.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué pensó que hacer _aquello_ podría ser una buena idea. Para ser sincera la verdad es que estaba desesperada, sólo quería que él al fin la notara, que sus vidas se unieran como _todos esperaban_ , así como pasó con Naruto y Hinata. Así como la Hyuga cumplió su sueño ella quería cumplir el propio, _se lo merecía_.

En aquel momento pensó que quizá si hacía realidad el más grande deseo de Sasuke entonces él podría quedarse con ella, comenzaría a valorarla si ella le daba un hijo, después podrían venir más, Sakura estaría dispuesta incluso a dejar la vida ninja un tiempo para cuidar de un par de niños Uchiha. Pensaba que si pasaban _aunque sea_ una noche juntos él podría verla finalmente como una mujer, se sentiría atraído hacia ella… pero nada pasó como esperaba.

Sasuke no se quedó a su lado, sino que se marchó sin decir nada, él ni siquiera ha contestado sus cartas… no tiene manera de conocer _su estado_. Y ella no quisiera que nadie se enterara _todavía_ , pero la situación se ha vuelto mucho más que evidente y ya no lo puede seguir ocultando con ropa holgada.

No.

Todo se le viene encima, y ella no quiere cargar para siempre con la mirada acusadora de los aldeanos sobre sí, dejando de ser una heroína de guerra para convertirse en una mujer sin honor, con un hijo sin padre… no.

No quiere ser eso.

Sakura en verdad se ha esforzado los últimos años para dejar de ser vista como alguien débil, es una de las mejores ninja médico de todo el mundo… ella merece que la miren con respeto, como una esposa respetable y no como una cualquiera. Por eso necesita casarse.

Pero al mismo tiempo teme decirle la verdad a Sasuke… porque ese es un hecho indiscutible, al mismo tiempo en que lo ama le teme. Porque conoce su poder, porque él ya incluso una vez estuvo a punto de matarla.

Pero ella lo entiende, lo ha perdonado, incluso si Sasuke nunca se ha disculpado verbalmente, ella sabe que él lo lamenta. Porque puede que no la mire con amor, pero aun así sigue siendo su amiga, ¿verdad?

…  

Sakura parpadea por enésima vez, tratando de ahuyentar las lágrimas de su rostro. Realmente no sabe cómo tomará la noticia… pero es lo mínimo que puede hacer: decirle que ya no será más el único Uchiha que habita el planeta… que su clan tiene una oportunidad de renacer _gracias a ella_.

Espera que se lo tome bien… y si no, bueno, si no por eso ha pedido ayuda a Kakashi. Él la protegerá.

Sakura definitivamente no quiere morir… no ahora que tendrá un bebé que seguramente sí que la amará tanto como ella a él.

Lo tendrá con o a pesar de Sasuke.

Será una buena madre.

Sakura se tensa cuando finalmente _él_ aparece en la oficina de Kakashi, instintivamente una mano cubriendo su vientre, su corazón saltando agitado dentro de su pecho, ya no por amor, sino por lo inquieta que se siente… oficialmente, _la suerte está echada._

…

…

…

—¿Cariño? —Naruto se sobresalta al ser sacado de sus pensamientos tan repentinamente, una sonrisa culpable formándose en su rostro ante el aspecto preocupado que tiene su joven esposa. El té que se supone le había pedido intacto frente a él, ni siquiera sabría decir cuándo se le ha servido—, ¿estás bien?

Pregunta ella, con un mechón de pelo cayendo de manera descuidada sobre su rostro.

Naruto la mira, la mira detenidamente y se encuentra pensando que en verdad es muy bonita. Que es afortunado porque alguien como ella lo quiera.

Se encuentra pensando que la quiere. Porque por eso se casó con ella… _porque la quiere_.

—¿Naruto? —insiste ella, verdaderamente inquieta por el extraño comportamiento que ha tenido su esposo desde que volvió de su última misión.

Él, que usualmente es tan auténtico y despreocupado, en los días recientes no ha hecho más que sentarse cerca de la ventana y meditar… acerca de algo que es lo suficientemente grave como para que tenga que esconderlo de ella. Hinata se pregunta si es que la aldea estará en peligro, si es eso lo que lo tiene tan angustiado, tener que guardar el secreto. Sería una mentira decir que no le duele que no pueda desahogarse con ella, pero lo entiende.

Entiende que la vida ninja a veces exige acciones como esa, esconder cosas incluso de las personas más amadas _por su propio bien_. Y ella no es quien para exigir nada, solo le queda apoyarlo como él la deje.   

Cuando él finalmente enfoca su mirada azul en sus ojos perla ella aprovecha para colocar una mano en el rostro bronceado, sonriéndole con cariño, diciendo, sin hablar, que todo estará bien. Lo que sea que esté pasando podrá ser superado.  

Naruto entonces se esfuerza por sonreírle de vuelta, aunque el peso en su pecho no desaparece… y quizá no desaparecerá nunca. El rubio aprieta la mano femenina, dándole un beso pequeño, abrumado por el cariño con que Hinata lo mira.

Él no merece a alguien tan puro como ella… ella no merece que él esté dudando tanto acerca sus sentimientos.

No merece que él no pueda dejar de pensar en Sasuke… en lo que sintió mientras estaba con él. En lo increíblemente intenso que fue todo, a pesar de la brevedad del encuentro… lo recuerda todo mucho más apasionado de lo que alguna vez han sido las cosas con Hinata, con quien siempre trata de ser cuidadoso y nunca demasiado brusco. A pesar de lo mucho que él la quiere no puede dejar de pensar en aquella noche… pero Naruto quiere a su esposa, de verdad la quiere.

La mira y sabe que la quiere.

Aunque quizá…

 

…

 

_No._

No, no. 

Lo que hizo no estuvo bien… no es normal. Esas cosas no pasan entre hombres. Él debería sentirse asqueado ante el recuerdo de lo que hizo…

_Debería._

 

…

 

 _Debe_ olvidarlo.

—Hinata. ¿quieres dar un paseo? —pregunta de repente, sinceramente encontrando divertida la manera en que ella se sobresalta y se sonroja de inmediato, igual que la primera vez que él le pidió salir en una cita. Naruto _de verdad_ siente ternura por lo transparente que son sus reacciones.

—C-claro… claro que sí. —sonríe Hinata, alegre. Dispuesta a hacer todo lo que le sea posible por mejorar el ánimo de su esposo, sumisa y amorosa como ha ido siempre.

Naruto se obliga a centrarse en la calidez que lo invade ante la inocente y cariñosa actitud que tiene la joven hacia él. Se obliga a decirse que esto es lo que ha deseado toda la vida y que no quiere nada más.

¿Por qué querría algo más teniendo una mujer tan maravillosa a su lado?

 

 

…

 

 

 

El atardecer lo encuentra volviendo a actuar como un recién casado, como un verdadero enamorado, que ríe y se porta cariñoso con su esposa.

 

…

 

Él deja de pensar en Sasuke.

Y eso está bien...

 _Aunque se sienta tan mal_.

 

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hola~

Primero que nada, me gustaría aclarara que _no_ me gusta Sakura, nunca me ha gustado, siempre he pensado que lo que siente por Sasuke no es amor sino más bien una obsesión medio enferma, pero tampoco soy el tipo de persona que la pone como “la mala de la historia” porque sí, usualmente evito mencionarla en mis historias. _Porque no me gusta_ , pero para lo que tengo planeado que suceda aquí necesito su intervención, que tampoco es que sea mucha, es tan solo un personaje secundario.

En fin, que no hay drama sin un poco de malas decisiones por aquí y por allá jajaja

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo c:

 **Aviso importante antes de que se vayan** : lo siento, pero no voy a continuar publicando la historia si no hay _por lo menos **un** comentario_ por cada actualización.

Que yo sé, yo sé, que uno escribe porque le gusta y todo lo demás, pero si uno comparte lo que se escribe es porque se espera un mínimo de interacción con los lectores. Me alegra muchísimo ver subir el marcador de lecturas, pero, _en serio_ , no saben lo importante que son para mí los comentarios.

Así que, sí, tampoco es que esté pidiendo ochenta y cinco reviews como hacen otras autoras, no soy así de ambiciosa jaja

Lo único que quiero es un poquito más de participación de su parte, dado que esta es una idea que atesoro muchísimo y de verdad, verdad, verdad quiero saber qué opinan.

Y bueeeeno, jaja, si han leído hasta acá gracias, muchas gracias por dar una oportunidad a la historia. No se olviden de comentaaaar.

 

Besitos.

 

P.D.

La nulidad de comentarios había sido lo que había mantenido en hiatus este fic durante tanto tiempo, si quieren saber cómo seguirá todo esto ya saben cómo prenderme el ánimo. Puede que incluso me lleven a subir un capítulo cada semana si veo que les llama la atención, estoy a su disposición c:

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a Godyeoon por leer y comentar, espero poder seguir contando con tu opinión conforme avance la historia c:


	7. VII. Lo nunca dicho... no es nuevo de ocultar.

** VII. ** Lo nunca dicho… no es nuevo de ocultar. 

…

La boda celebrada entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno no tuvo punto de comparación alguno con la que meses atrás había unido a Naruto Uzumaki y a Hinata Hyuuga en matrimonio. Empezando por decir que mientras que de la segunda se habló mucho incluso antes de darse por concretada, la reciente ceremonia todavía pareciera ser más bien una especie de rumor que corría de forma veloz por toda la aldea pero que difícilmente podía ser confirmado. 

Nadie puede decir que fue invitado, o por lo menos puesto sobre aviso acerca del acontecimiento, ni siquiera las personas más cercanas a la pareja recién casada.   

Sólo Sasuke y Sakura podrían dar testimonio de que aquello efectivamente pasó, ellos y el Hokage, porque claro que un tercero tenía que consagrar la unión para que esta fuera realmente legítima… y así lo era, _por supuesto_. La joven Haruno, ahora Uchiha, se había encargado de dejarlo en claro enseñando el anillo que ahora llevaba en la mano a cualquiera que pareciera ponerlo en duda, aunque sin dar más detalles al respecto. 

En realidad, si no fuera porque Sakura ahora llevaba el símbolo Uchiha en sus ropas y había comenzado una rápida mudanza a territorios del clan lo cierto es que se podría decir que no existían cambios significativos en su forma de vida. Sasuke ni siquiera se había quedado a vivir con ella, tal y como se esperaría, dado que su esposa estaba embarazada. 

Pareciera como si el Uchiha nada más hubiese regresado a la aldea a decir “sí, acepto”. 

De acuerdo con las pocas personas que lo vieron caminar por la aldea puede que incluso ni siquiera hubiese llegado a pasar la noche en Konoha, pese a que, se supone, debería estar disfrutando de su luna de miel ahora mismo. Que vamos, por muy frío que fuera el hombre, _por algo_ había decidido casarse, ¿no es verdad?

Todo aquello era una cosa muy extraña, a ser sinceros. Un asunto que estaba en boca de muchos aldeanos, pero que no pasaba de ser solo algo inusual; no escandaloso _o inmoral_. 

Y eso estaba bien para Sakura. 

Todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante. 

Se obligaba a repetirse, una y otra vez. 

_ Todo estaría bien _ .

…

…

…

Naruto tiene la boca seca, no se da cuenta de que sus dedos tiemblan nerviosamente y de hecho tiene que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la sensación _extraña_ que se instala en su pecho ante la noticia que le da Sakura tan de buenas a primeras… con los ojos brillantes de pura alegría. Tiempo atrás quizás hubiera pensado que la explicación más lógica a su reacción tenía que ver con que ella fue su amor platónico durante gran parte de su vida, por eso le invadía esa especie de desasosiego… sin embargo, justo ahora, si era sincero consigo mismo, _sabía_ que la incomodidad que sentía tenía que ver mucho más con pensar en _por qué Sasuke haría algo así_. 

Por qué casarse tan repentinamente cuando nunca había mostrado interés alguno en Sakura -o en _nadie_ … por qué ni siquiera le avisó que planeaba hacer algo como eso. 

Es decir, entendía que su último encuentro había resultado ser algo inusual, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran mejores amigos… los mejores amigos se dicen ese tipo de cosas, ¿no es verdad?

…

Eso era lo que lo tenía incómodo, por supuesto: que Sasuke no le hubiese dicho antes que _finalmente_ daría aquel paso tan importante en la vida de cualquier persona. Su malestar no tenía nada que ver con que se hubiese casado después de aquello que pasó entre ellos apenas hace unas semanas, ese indicio de enojo no tenía que ver con pensar que él simplemente le estaba dando demasiado peso al asunto cuando en realidad no había significado nada para el Uchiha...  

Naruto sólo salió del estupor causado por la noticia cuando vio a su propia esposa abrazando a Sakura, deseándole grandes bendiciones a ella… y a su bebé. 

_ Porque resulta que Sasuke también sería padre _ .

Y él no podía acabar de imaginar la escena, aunque estaba pasando ahí, frente a sus ojos.

…

Tratando de parecer lo más feliz posible Naruto finalmente abrazó fraternalmente a su amiga… aunque sin creer todavía cómo todo había terminado de pasar. 

Incluso cuando Sakura abandonó su nueva casa y él se quedó a solas con Hinata tuvo que esforzarse por continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, apenas recordando que estaba justo a punto de salir en una misión de rango S… _debía concentrarse_.  

Mientras la joven terminaba de envolver algo de comida para su viaje, se aseguró de haber releído con debida atención el pergamino que indicaba dónde y cómo debía llevar a cabo su nueva misión. Antes de partir, con su esposa despidiéndolo de manera cariñosa, Naruto se dijo que tenía que dejar de pensar en cosas innecesarias, porque él mismo ahora tenía nuevas e importantes responsabilidades que cumplir. 

Y lo que había pasado con Sasuke… más bien _no había pasado nada_. Cosas del alcohol que nunca se repetirían y de las que nadie tendría por qué saber nunca. 

Sí… así era. 

…

Decía la mente al corazón, sin que este entendiera nada, lamentablemente para él, que realmente se estaba esforzando por ignorar todo lo que estaba sintiendo. 

_ Qué difícil era. _

Especialmente para él que nunca había sido del tipo de persona que ocultaba sus sentimientos, sino que siempre había tendido a gritar fuerte y claro lo que pensaba. Tan acostumbrado a dar el alma por aquello que sentía, a ir contra viento y marea por defender lo que quería. 

Pero esto… 

…

Nunca podría decírselo a nadie y por eso era mejor olvidarlo.

Es decir, al parecer Sasuke ya lo había hecho, no tenía sentido que él siguiera cuestionándose nada.

¿Verdad? 

…

…

…

Para todo el mundo era sabido que Kakashi Hatake no era una persona particularmente emotiva, la mayoría de las personas dirían de él que más bien era un tipo indiferente, _despreocupado_ en el mejor de los casos. 

Y esa mirada superficial no podría estar más equivocada.

Porque en realidad él era un hombre al que la vida había acostumbrado a vivir preocupado y expectante de la situación, aunque al mismo tiempo los años le habían enseñado a ser cauteloso, a guardar para sí tanto temores como alegrías a fin de no verse vulnerable a ojos de nadie.

En fin, la vida lo había llevado a ser lo que un ninja debía ser. 

O por lo menos a fingir que lo era.

Porque por supuesto que su coraza no era perfecta e impenetrable; la cuestión es que solo había habido un par de ojos que pudieron ver a través de ella, porque en realidad podrían haberlo atravesado todo si así lo hubiesen deseado...

Desde aquel primer momento en que chocaron sus miradas, hace ya más años de los que está dispuesto a contar, Kakashi supo que todo aquello no podía sino acabar mal. 

Desde aquel momento en que fueron nombrados compañeros en ANBU… cuando se supone que no debían relacionarse entre sí y aun así lo hicieron. 

Aunque no debía, después de un par de tardes un joven de cabellos grises se encontró a sí mismo hablando acerca de lo difícil que había sido perder a su padre, a sus amigos, a su maestro… siempre siendo escuchado con particular atención, nunca recibiendo palabras de consuelo, ¿cuáles podrían servirle, de todas formas?, tan sólo siendo escuchado. 

Y escuchando él a su vez cuando un joven de cabellos negros habló acerca del gran temor que sentía cuando pensaba en las consecuencias que podría desencadenar las decisiones que estaba tomando su familia, en lo mucho que temía por su hermano pequeño. Confesando que haría _lo que fuera_ por evitar que tuviera que crecer en medio de una guerra. 

Kakashi siempre supo que aquel intercambio de información era peligroso… para ambos. Y sin embargo nunca pasó por su mente el dejar de encontrarse con Itachi en aquel lugar que se había vuelto suyo, a escondidas de todo el mundo.

Kakashi se dio cuenta también cuando la última tarde que podrían compartir llegó. Y aunque quiso no detuvo al Uchiha cuando este dijo que era hora de marcharse, no pudo más que asentir cuando él le pidió que cuidara de Sasuke. 

¿Qué más podría decirle, qué más podría haber hecho?

Jamás pondría en palabras aquello que existía entre ambos porque sabían era incorrecto. Los dos eran ninjas prodigiosos, de esos pocos que se dan cada cierto número de generaciones, los dos eran sumamente inteligentes y perceptivos. Para genios de su talla era más que evidente que la tensión que había entre ellos no era propia de dos amigos cualquiera. 

El llamado ninja copia _sabía_ que aquel joven sentía aquella misma atracción desmedida hacia él… y que por ello lo mejor era mantenerse separados. 

Nadie nunca sospechó que ellos hubiesen llegado a entablar ni siquiera una relación de amena cordialidad, públicamente Itachi Uchiha no fue para Kakashi sino el mismo criminal de rango S que era para el resto del mundo. 

Aunque él supiera toda la verdad detrás de aquella terrible masacre nunca dijo nada, ni actuó en defensa del pelinegro cuando la aldea se llenó de palabras de odio hacia él. Kakashi nunca dijo nada porque aquel era su deber como ninja. Aun cuando nunca dejó de visitar aquel sitio en medio de la nada que le parecía tan propio, _cómo podría_ dar fin a ello si era la único que le quedaba de él.

Su refugio y aquella promesa que le hizo: _cuidar_ de Sasuke _,_ aunque siempre desde el anonimato. No podía involucrarse con él, a ojo público no tenía por qué. 

A menos que le fuese ordenado no debía acercarse al niño, porque entonces sus acciones serían cuestionadas y ello pondría en riesgo todos los secretos que guardaba tras la máscara. 

Por ello tuvo que resignarse a ver crecer al pequeño Uchiha desde lejos, sin poder nunca decirle la verdad detrás del crimen cometido por su hermano… tan solo viendo cómo pasaban los años hasta que el joven pasó a formar parte del equipo 7. 

Temiendo por la oscuridad que había envuelto a su alma, aunque al mismo tiempo aliviado por la manera en que su amistad con Naruto parecía alejarlo del abismo con lentitud, pero firmeza… aquel lazo que se había formado entre los entonces gennin quitaba un peso significativo de sus hombros, Sasuke estaría bien siempre que contara con la amistad de su equipo.

Pero entonces Kakashi se dio cuenta. 

Se dio cuenta de la mirada que Sasuke daba en ocasiones al rubio, cuando pensaba que nadie estaba prestando especial atención. Él era un genio en vigilar cada detalle del comportamiento humano… por supuesto que Kakashi conocía esa mirada y todo lo que implicaba relajar el rostro de aquella manera cuando se estaba cerca de alguien. 

Él mismo había visto con aquellos ojos durante mucho tiempo y no pudo más que lamentar que Sasuke tuviera que vivir con esa carga de ahora en adelante. 

…

…

…

Para Kakashi todo empezó a empeorar aquella primera vez en que volvió a encontrarse con Itachi después de que abandonara la aldea, cuando el Uchiha venció en genjutsu al ninja copia prácticamente nada más empezar la batalla. 

En aquel otro mundo que creó el moreno pudieron hablar lo que parecieron horas y horas, en un sitio que guardaba gran parecido con aquel lugar en la aldea en que compartieron todo, aun a veces sin decir nada. 

Dentro de la ilusión Kakashi se preguntó si estaría bien acercarse _un poco más_ al otro, pero, de nuevo, no lo hizo. Y él tampoco. 

Sabían que de dar un primer paso ya no habría punto de retorno… y el mundo estaba a punto de empezar una guerra, como para que ellos se atrevieran a complicar aún más su situación. 

Con una sonrisa amable que estaba reservada únicamente para el Hatake, Itachi le agradeció por cuidar de Sasuke… segundos antes de finalmente comenzar la conocida y temida tortura en la cruz de madera.

Si el mundo llegaba a saber que se enfrentaron y ninguno de los dos salió herido las alarmas se activarían en todas partes, en ambos bandos. 

Aquel era su deber como ninjas. 

Jugar a ser enemigos aun cuando en realidad en el otro habían encontrado un ancla a la cordura… _por decir lo menos_ acerca de ellos. 

…

Y era porque había vivido todo aquello que Kakashi entendía al menor de los Uchiha, por ello había evitado _llamar la atención_ de Sasuke, para no agobiarlo haciéndole ver que alguien _se había dado cuenta_ de lo que le pasaba. 

El joven también era inteligente y difícilmente dejaba entrever la naturaleza de su interés hacia Naruto, incluso Kakashi podría apostar que si hubiese vivido entre civiles quizá nunca nadie se habría percatado de algo _anormal_ en él… pero estaban en un mundo de ninjas entrenados para estudiar hasta el más mínimo detalle de las cosas. 

…

Sabiendo aquello puso especial atención en una reunión entre líderes de equipo posterior a la segunda fase del examen chunnin, una en que Anko ya con algunas copas de más comenzó a burlarse enérgicamente de aquella forma en que el prodigio Uchiha parecía evadir tajantemente a las jovencitas que siempre revoloteaban a su alrededor y, sin embargo, se llenaba de energía cuando se encontraba con el Uzumaki. 

“Eso faltaría, ¡que el último de los Uchiha terminara siendo un _rarito_!”

La escuchó gritar… y escuchó también a los demás reír, _a todos_ , menos a Iruka, por supuesto. Quien de inmediato se colocó en defensa del entonces adolescente… negando de manera vigorosa que Sasuke pudiera _ser así_ , explicando que su falta de interés se debía a que era todavía muy joven, que ya habría tiempo para eso después. 

Anko terminó por decir que solo estaba jugando, quitando importancia al asunto con una mano. 

Y el tema terminó tan rápido como llegó.

…

Kakashi entonces se reservó comentarios, como siempre, fingiendo que leía un capítulo más de aquel libro que siempre traía entre manos. 

Sabiendo que los rumores podían empezar a tomar fuerza con bromas como esa. 

Si bien _ya no era ilegal_ presentar ese tipo de conductas, seguía siendo férreamente castigado por la sociedad. En las aldeas en que llegaba a saberse que alguien era así las personas todavía eran apedreadas, sin que las autoridades hicieran algo al respecto. No era algo que pasara entre ninjas, por supuesto… aunque un secreto a voces era que había una cantidad significativa de elementos que habían desaparecido de un día para otro cuando la gente había empezado a hablar de más acerca de sus _hábitos_.

No, no era ilegal. Pero tampoco estaba permitido, ni mucho menos era algo seguro.  

Sasuke tenía que ser mucho más cuidadoso. 

Fue entonces cuando habló con él, todavía algún tiempo antes del día en que Orochimaru atacó la aldea, lamentando lo evasivo que se volvió el muchacho cuando sacó sutilmente el tema a colación. 

Entonces Sasuke sí, volvió mucho más brusco su comportamiento hacia Naruto… pero también poco a poco se dejó arrastrar por la oscuridad.

Por mucho que Kakashi quiso hacer algo al respecto, en la medida en que le era posible. Terminó por volverse un espectador, que veía como todo se escapaba de sus manos. 

…

Él realmente sufrió cuando llegó el momento de ver a Naruto en el suelo después de aquella primera gran batalla en el Valle del Fin, con el protector de Sasuke a un lado... sintió haber fallado a Itachi, lo lamentó de verdad. 

Lo lamentó cada día de su vida, hasta que Sasuke finalmente regresó a la aldea con Naruto, ya siendo todo un adulto, casi tan alto como él mismo.

En un día en que el cielo estaba despejado y no había más que una brisa tranquila meciendo las hojas en los árboles.  

Sasuke le brindó una mirada evaluadora nada más se encontró con él, diciéndole tan pronto se encontraron a solas que Itachi le daba las gracias.

Así, sin mayor explicación.

…

Así supo que había muerto. 

… 

Kakashi no hizo más que asentir, brindando alguna excusa tonta sobre tener que irse a perder por los caminos de la vida para poder ir a aquel, su escondite secreto.

Tan solo mirando al cielo.

Dejando que el viento secara su rostro con el pasar de las horas.

Sasuke había abandonado la oscuridad, la aldea estaba en paz… el legado de Itachi estaba a salvo. 

Habían hecho todo como debían… habían sido ninjas ejemplares, de los mejores.

Muy en el fondo, Kakashi sabía que se arrepentía de ello, de nunca haber tenido el valor para atreverse a cambiar sus destinos. 

Esa tarde, y solo esa tarde, se permitió imaginar cómo podrían haber sido las cosas si alguna vez se hubiesen atrevido a actuar como querían y no como debían.

Aunque sea una vez.   

…

…

…

Con el fin de la Guerra y el regreso de Sasuke a Konoha Kakashi pensó que las cosas al fin se estabilizarían, ya sin más conflictos o cosas de las cuales preocuparse. 

Pero no era así.

Porque la mirada de Sasuke no había cambiado pese al pasar de los años… y aquello era peligroso, sumamente peligroso. 

Por eso Kakashi hizo todo lo posible porque Tsunade aceptara de inmediato la solicitud de Sasuke para volverse un cazador de ninjas del libro Bingo. 

Porque mantenerse alejados es lo mejor… porque él mismo no puede imaginar cómo habría sido su vida sabiendo que Itachi se casaba con alguien más.

Él entiende a Sasuke y le apena que él no vea de buena manera su empatía, sabe que el Uchiha cree que le tiene lástima, pero no es así… la verdad es que él mismo se ve reflejado en su alumno.

…

Sabe lo que es cargar con un peso del que no se puede hablar con nadie.   

…

…

…

Un mes después de que Sasuke se marchara otra vez de la aldea Kakashi se convirtió en Hokage, pese a que realmente no era algo que deseaba, deja que suceda y se permite adquirir el puesto en nombre de aquella voluntad de fuego que para él no tenía mejor personificación que Itachi Uchiha. 

Así, siendo quien es y sabiendo todo lo que sabe, se sorprende en gran medida cuando Sakura un día se sienta en su oficina pidiendo ayuda para contactar a Sasuke. Está a punto de negarse, porque no piensa usar sus facultades como Hokage para cumplir un capricho cualquiera… pero entonces Sakura le dice que está embarazada.

Y aunque le sorprende la noticia no pregunta más, se decide a llamar a Sasuke. 

Algo así no es cualquier cosa.

Kakashi sospecha que aquello pudo haber sucedido en un acto de rabia de Sasuke, quizás al ver a Naruto casándose. Le parece entendible.

Lo lamenta por Sakura, que se ha desvivido durante años por obtener un poco de atención por parte del Uchiha, entiende también el por qué ella pide su ayuda. 

Aunque estar en una situación así de pronto lo hace sentir un poco viejo. 

…

La reacción que el Uchiha tiene a la noticia le parece muy propia de él, y aunque quizá cualquier otro podría calificarla de insensible en realidad le parecía una acción bondadosa, en cierta manera. 

…

Pero porque entiende a Sasuke sabe que él necesita ayuda justo ahora… alguien con quien hablar. Y por eso es que ha mandado a Naruto a ayudarle bajo el pretexto de una misión. 

Sólo alguien como Kakashi podría saber cuánto Sasuke necesitaba de alguien justo ahora...

…

…

…

**Notas del capítulo:**

¿Les sorprendió lo de Kakashi e Itachi?, supongo que sí, un secreto acá entre nos es que me encantan las parejas raras. En especial de esta hay un fanfic que creo es toda una obra de arte, está en fanfiction y se llama _El Cuervo y el Espantapájaros_ , si tienen oportunidad de leerlo serán afortunados (?).

Creo que entre Sasuke y Kakashi siempre han existido varios paralelismos, así que he de ahí un poco el por qué tomé esta decisión. Quizá haga incluso un spin-off de esto… quién sabe. 

El siguiente capítulo se viene fuerte, Naruto y Sasuke finalmente se reencuentran, ¿qué creen que pase?, también, por cierto, ¿qué creen que pasó con Sakura?, en el siguiente capítulo habrá también más información al respecto. 

Recuerden que el fanfic no es sino una versión paralela a la historia oficial, así que en general trato de respetar los hechos ocurridos en el manga/anime pero también me doy cierta libertad creativa. 

**Espero sus comentarios para la siguiente actualización~ c:**

P.D. Me costó muchísimo que el capítulo quedara de manera que me gustara, así que de ahí un poco que no actualizara la semana pasada. Eso, que me enfermé y que tuve varios trabajos que entregar durante este tiempo… si alguien que lee esto todavía está en preparatoria, ya les digo, _aprovechen su tiempo libre ahora que pueden_.

En fin, gracias por leer.

Besos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Xoira y MoonoLeukos por leer y comentar. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen saber su opinión.


	8. VIII. Lo nunca dicho... incomoda.

**VIII.** Lo nunca dicho… incomoda.

…

Naruto siempre ha odiado el secretismo que envuelve las misiones ninja.

Sí, sabe que a veces es mejor no saber acerca de ciertas cosas por seguridad propia, que precisamente el arte de ser ninja consiste en ocultar toda la información posible al enemigo -e incluso en ocasiones también a los amigos-, que se supone que él debería ser un tipo analítico, estratégico y bla, bla, _todo lo demás_.

Naruto sabía todo eso, pero no por ello disminuía la incomodidad que sentía aquellas ocasiones en que _por el bien de la misión_ la información que se le brindaba era más bien mínima.

Él era curioso e impaciente, y aunque también tenía una facilidad increíble para adaptarse a cualquier situación, por más bizarra que esta fuera, prefería tener un panorama general acerca de las cosas a las que debía enfrentarse antes de que estas tuvieran la oportunidad de golpearlo en la cara.

                Mucho más tomando en cuenta que la clasificación de su actual misión era rango S. Le irritaba que lo único que decía el pergamino que había quemado hace poco era que debía encontrarse con alguien en cierto punto del bosque, que la palabra de seguridad que intercambiaría con su compañero era “gato” y que debía considerar al otro ninja el líder de la misión.

                En tanto, cabe decir que a Naruto ni por un segundo se le ocurrió pensar que aquel _otro ninja_ podría ser Sasuke, y al parecer Sasuke tampoco sabía nada del asunto, si se podía deducir algo de la cara que puso en cuanto lo vio llegar al punto de encuentro.

Cómo era posible que de verdad sus labios pudiesen formar una línea perfectamente recta, de todas formas.

              Pese a reconocer a la perfección el chakra de su ex compañero de equipo, Naruto siguió el protocolo de la misión, preguntando la palabra de seguridad. Sasuke respondió de inmediato, casi de manera automática, mirando fijamente a Naruto, como poniendo en el aire todas las preguntas que tenía guardadas para él. Pero diablos, que Naruto no era ningún telepata, así que no pudo más que desviar su propia mirada, conteniendo a su vez todo el montón de palabras que querían salir de su boca.

                _Ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar._

—¿No había alguien más que pudiera venir? —pregunta el moreno, por su parte. Y Naruto se siente ofendido al instante, como si él no fuese el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, para variar. ¿Qué más podría querer?

—No lo sé, no soy el Hokage. —responde a su vez, de manera cortante y Sasuke por dentro se estremece por aquel tono tan frío.

Naruto nunca le ha hablado así, con esa indiferencia.

…

El Uchiha retiene un suspiro cansado, procede a hacerle una seña a Naruto para que lo siga y entonces empiezan a saltar entre los árboles. No vuelven a dirigirse la palabra, ni a dedicarse una segunda mirada.

Sin duda esta va a ser una misión difícil. 

 

 

Ambos lo saben.

…

…

…

Para cuando Sasuke detiene su andar, la luna ya se ha colocado en lo más alto del firmamento y ellos se encuentran en medio del bosque, en un punto en que de hecho les será difícil esconderse. El rubio mentalmente cuestiona aquella decisión, pero justo cuando está a punto de quejarse al respecto, el moreno hace un par de jutsus que hacen aparecer frente a sus ojos una pequeña cabaña*.

Naruto no puede ocultar su gesto de asombro, está a punto de decir algo con toda aquella energía que lo caracteriza, maravillado por aquella técnica de la que nunca había escuchado hablar. Voltea a ver a Sasuke con una sonrisa enorme plantada en el rostro, misma que el moreno está a punto de imitar -a su manera-… pero entonces el rubio vuelve a tensarse y termina por desviar la mirada.

No dice nada, sus hombros decaen nuevamente.

Y vuelven a ser conscientes del gran peso que hay en el ambiente.

Sasuke contiene un gruñido de frustración, _realmente quiere golpear algo justo ahora_ , pero en cambio se limita a adentrarse en la pequeña construcción y espera a que Naruto también ingrese antes de volver a realizar algunos sellos, de tal manera que queden nuevamente ocultos a ojos extraños.

Después de todo, aquella era “su casa”, la había comprado a un anciano cuando todavía estaba en búsqueda de Itachi… para ser sinceros no pensó que la volvería a utilizar, hasta que volvió a abandonar Konoha hace un par de meses. De igual manera sólo se quedaba ahí cuando el tipo de misión que tenía le permitía estar en un solo sitio por un par de días.

Podría haberle dicho todo eso a Naruto, si él se hubiese dignado a preguntarle, por supuesto. Aunque claro que el rubio no se molesta en hacerlo, de todas formas, aparentemente demasiado ocupado en evitar cualquier contacto visual como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa, ¿qué más podía esperar Sasuke, de todas formas?

Ugh, por lo menos no había salido corriendo en cuanto se había dado cuenta de que era él con quien debía trabajar en equipo las próximas 24 horas.

Dentro del recinto lo que los recibe es una sala que, pese a estar apenas amueblada, tiene cierto aire acogedor que el rubio no puede resistir, así que pronto se ve a sí mismo deslizándose en uno de los sillones, permitiéndose relajarse un poco después de aquellas horas de viaje. Sasuke, por su parte, prefiere jalar una silla del pequeño comedor que está a lado de la sala y se sienta lo más lejos que puede del rubio.

Naruto apenas repara en ese detalle y Sasuke se burlaría de que en ese instante el Uzumaki parece estar totalmente despreocupado de la misión que los ha llevado a encontrarse, “¿qué clase de ninja eres?”, probablemente diría. Pero no lo hace, sabe que intentar hacer una broma solo haría todo mucho más incómodo.

Se limita a carraspear y a comenzar a explicar los detalles generales de los criminales que deben atrapar.

De inicio esta ya era considerada una misión complicada por el hecho de estar persiguiendo a espías de alto nivel, lo que implicaba que estos podían cambiar de apariencia e identidad muy fácilmente, rastrearlos podría resultar todo un reto para cualquier ninja promedio, pero Sasuke ya había hecho esa parte de la misión. Se había encargado de asegurarse que tenía a los tipos correctos, sin importar cuán inocente pudiera verse la imagen de un anciano pescador y su nieta invidente.

En tanto, el moreno había pedido ayuda a Konoha únicamente para llevar a cabo la parte del ataque sorpresa, dado que en realidad ambos ninjas a capturar habían sido en su tiempo parte de la elite de la Aldea de la Roca y eran tipos de cuidado, sin duda.

Sin embargo, dado que Kakashi había decidido mandar a Naruto para cumplir aquella misión, Sasuke pensaba que las posibilidades de victoria llegaban prácticamente al cien por ciento. Claro que eso nunca se lo diría al rubio… mucho menos ahora que estaban en aquella situación.

Explicado el plan y habiendo solucionado todas las dudas de Naruto, Sasuke se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la cocina. Preparando de manera rápida algo de cenar, tomándose su tiempo, sin querer estar a solas con Naruto más tiempo del necesario.

Por un largo rato lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de los vegetales al ser cortados y del arroz al ser hervido.

Nada más.

Ni siquiera tenía algún reloj que amenizara el ambiente con un suave “tic toc”, Sasuke se dijo que compraría uno acabando esta misión.

Una vez terminada su tarea, el moreno regresó a la sala y colocó el par de platos en la pequeña mesa del lugar. Sentándose sin más, como esperando que Naruto se levantara y se sentara con él por cuenta propia. Pero el rubio no lo hizo, y Sasuke consideró eso muy inmaduro.

_Todavía que se tomaba la molestia_.

Un poco dejándose llevar por el enojo el moreno se acercó al sillón en que estaba el Uzumaki, preparado para soltar algún comentario sarcástico -y quizás iniciar una pelea con tal de poner fin a todo ese ambiente extraño-… pero terminó por callar al instante al darse cuenta de que Naruto había caído profundamente dormido.

El muy idiota.

Pese a todo, Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo de medio lado mientras veía al otro dormir. Se dio tiempo de reparar en el par de sombras oscuras que descansaban debajo de los ojos azules que justo ahora se habían escondido tras sus párpados, se notaba que el rubio últimamente no había dormido del todo bien… igual que el mismo Sasuke.

Sin pensarlo mucho, el moreno se vio acercando su mano lentamente al otro, como queriendo sostener un momento su cabeza, se terminó alejando de inmediato en cuanto Naruto abrió los ojos y lo vio atentamente, con cierta inquietud, como vacilando entre exigirle todo tipo de explicaciones o simplemente empujarlo y apartarlo de él.

Como si realmente le causara rechazo la idea de que Sasuke se hubiera atrevido a tocarlo… el moreno ignoró la forma en que se estrujó su corazón.

Como si nada hubiese pasado simplemente carraspeó y señaló con la cabeza la mesa, en donde su cena todavía aguardaba.

Naruto asintió a su vez y ambos ocuparon asiento.

 

 

Ninguno se atrevió a levantar la mirada de su respectivo plato.

Lo único audible por un par de tortuosos minutos fue el sonido de los cubiertos al encontrarse con la cerámica y Sasuke no pudo menos que odiar la manera en que el lugar emitía cierto eco de esa acción tan burda.

 

 

…

 

 

 

—Dormiré en la sala.

Es lo último que dice Naruto por el resto de la noche y Sasuke ni siquiera se toma la molestia de responder a eso.

 

 

Maldice el momento en que dejó que _todo eso_ pasara.

…

…

…

 

Para el día siguiente, cuando se encuentran en medio de la batalla y ya han vencido al ninja que fingía ser un frágil anciano, sucede un _déjà vu_ terriblemente molesto para Naruto.

Justo en el momento en que están a punto de derrotar también a la segunda ninja, ella decide que simplemente no puede morir así. Para ser justos, el plan de inicio no era matarlos, pero lo cierto es que llevarlos con vida a Konoha tampoco era algo indispensable, así que estas eran cosas que a veces pasaban.

Así, previendo que su fin se ha vuelto inminente, la ninja de la Aldea de la Niebla prepara una treta y termina mandando su último ataque directamente hacia el rubio. Sonríe triunfantemente, pese a lo herido de su aspecto, sabiendo que morirá, sí, pero no será la única en viajar al otro mundo. 

 

 

…

 

 

 

Así, se escucha una explosión y un pitido intenso atraviesa el cráneo de Naruto, todos sus sentidos enfocándose en poder aclarar lo que está pasando.

Todo a su alrededor parecen ser llamas y su cuerpo se siente pesado, como si realmente aquellos no fueran sus brazos y sus piernas. Pese a todo, se da cuenta de que él no es quien ha recibido la peor parte del impacto.

—¡Sasuke!

 

Grita, pero el Uchiha ha perdido la conciencia y un charco de sangre preocupantemente grande se halla justo debajo de él.

El ataque iba dirigido a Naruto, y sin embargo el moreno no había dudado en atravesarse para impedir que el impacto le diera de lleno.

_No puedes hacer eso todo el tiempo, idiota._

—Mierda, Sasuke.

Como puede, el Uzumaki se levanta, ignorando sus propias heridas, el chakra del Kyubi haciendo lo suyo mientras él se preocupa únicamente por cargar a Sasuke de tal manera que no cause más daño a su cuerpo.

El rubio suelta un suspiro de alivio al ver que en realidad la herida del moreno no es tan grave como pensó, la sangre está brotando principalmente de un corte que se ha hecho en el costado, pero sabe que con un par de vendas y la pomada adecuada estará bien en un par de días.

Escucha también con alegría cómo el Uchiha respira con cierta regularidad.

—Sasuke, eres un idiota.

Le dice de nuevo, aunque el otro no lo escuche, ni lo vea.

Y qué bueno, porque está llorando y no quiere que el Uchiha lo vea así.

 

…

…

…

 

Cuando Sasuke recupera la conciencia de lo primero de lo que se da cuenta es de un intenso ardor que le atraviesa las costillas, como respuesta natural al dolor sus ojos adquieren un tono rojizo de inmediato, apretando con fuerza el brazo de quien lo está sosteniendo, luchando al instante por incorporarse y defenderse a toda costa del enemigo.

—¿¡Quieres calmarte, teme!?, ¡estoy tratando de trabajar aquí! —Es lo que obtiene como respuesta de un rubio tratando de verse enojado cuando en realidad está tremendamente feliz de que Sasuke al fin haya despertado.

El Uchiha se tranquilizó al reconocer al rubio, lentamente volviendo a recostarse, pasando a apretar las sábanas debajo suyo para tratar de distraerse del ardor producto del contacto entre su carne y los vendajes que le estaba poniendo Naruto. Sabía que era necesario, pero eso no hacía el proceso menos doloroso.

Sin decir otra palabra, el rubio continuó su labor, en verdad tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible para evitar más sufrimiento al Uchiha.

Incluso alguien como él podía ser suave cuando se lo proponía.

En cuanto terminó con ello y Sasuke pudo comenzar a concentrarse en nivelar lo agitado de su respiración, Naruto a su vez se dio tiempo de perder la mirada entre las tablillas de madera que componían las paredes de la habitación.

—Sasuke…

El Uchiha, que había volteado el rostro para evitar ver directamente al rubio se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, como diciendo que le estaba prestando atención y que podía continuar hablando.

—Gracias.

 

 

Sasuke parpadeó, por un segundo dudando si es que por lo menos había escuchado bien. Al ver la sonrisa vacilante en el rostro de Naruto supo que sí. Había escuchado bien.

Su pecho se infló de pura alegría al darse cuenta de que las cosas volvían a estar bien entre ellos y qué importaba si ello le había costado un par de heridas por aquí y por allá.

—Hmp.

 

La forma en que Naruto lo miraba justo ahora hacía que todo hubiera valido la pena.

…

…

…

**Notas del capítulo:**

 *El jutsu que utiliza Sasuke al principio del episodio está basado en el encantamiento Fidelio, del universo de Harry Potter.

*Sí, deliberadamente evité la descripción de la batalla porque no soy nada buena con ese tipo de cosas. Así que, una disculpa si el tránsito en ese par de escenas les pareció demasiado brusco.

Originalmente esto era tan solo la mitad de un capítulo, pero decidí que era mejor dividirlo en dos. Ya tengo medio avanzado lo que sigue, así que espero poder subirlo pronto.

Espero que les haya gustado~

_Recuerden hacerme saber su opinión_ c:

P.D. Cuando dije que esta era una historia paralela a la historia oficial quise decir que voy a respetar _algunos_ de los hechos que ocurren en el anime/manga pero que les voy a dar mi propia explicación, y/o voy a hacer las modificaciones que vea necesarias para el desarrollo de la historia.

Todo esto _no es una trama destinada a terminar en el canon_ -para eso mejor ver el anime de nuevo-, sino que todo lo que está pasando tiene su razón de ser: en principio esto es un fic SasuNaruSasu. Lo que me recuerda, y esto va para quienes me preguntan si esto es “SasuNaru” o “NaruSasu”, les digo que creo firmemente en la versatilidad, _if you know what I mean_ 7u7.

Gracias a Xoira por leer y comentar c: 


End file.
